


Nightmare

by Blackcat0989



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Character Death, Demonic Possession, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Nightmares, Recurring Dreams, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat0989/pseuds/Blackcat0989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johan has a nightmare about Judai, he passes it off as just a simple dream - but how can he be sure, when he can't even distinguish between dreams and reality anymore? And what do Yubel's dark plans mean for him and Judai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

_ I was surrounded by crystal, beautiful blue crystals shining with an eerie light from a source I couldn’t see. I sat slumped with my back against one such gem; my head bowed and body slack with exhaustion. I slowly lifted my head, turning my head from one side to the other in an attempt to see around me. I stood, taking in the blue-black emptiness that lay beyond the floating gemstones.  _

_ My eyes were drawn to one of the crystals, this one a deep cobalt blue shining with a piercing white light. I moved towards it, stopping with my hands resting on the crystal’s smooth surface and peered into its depths. At first, all I could see was my own reflection; emerald eyes, teal hair, all with a bluish tinge to them from the light all around me.  _

_ Then the image changed.  _

_ I could see someone, someone I knew so well. I knew his duo-brown hair, milk chocolate eyes and goofy grin. Though there was no goofy grin now, only a profound look of loss and fear. _

_ I saw him kneeling in a sea of blackness, lost and confused and so very alone. I reached out to him, calling to him, but he couldn’t hear me. I clenched my hands into fists and pounded on the solid, glassy surface until the skin tore and my hands bled, smearing the beautiful blue stone with red.  _

_ Then something happened. I paused, watching. _

_ Another boy appeared in the picture alongside the first. The two looked so alike; they could’ve been brothers, or twins. The only noticeable difference, aside from his clothes, was the evil smirk on the newcomer’s face, and his glowing, amber eyes. The amber-eyed one reached towards his mirror image, his face still twisted into that evil smirk. My eyes widened.  _

_ “No…” I whispered. “Don’t hurt Judai, please!” _

_ And he didn’t hurt Judai, just talked to him, that malicious grin plastered on his face. Slowly but surely, I saw Judai’s eyes fill with sorrow, and I cried for him, pleading for him not to fall to the dark one.  _

_ The golden-eyed boy pulled Judai into an embrace, stroking his hair and speaking to him in quiet whispers. I gasped as I saw that he was slightly transparent, Judai’s hair clearly visible through his hand. I watched as Judai nodded and said something back, clinging to his look-alike as if it would kill him to let go.  _

_ The other boy disappeared in a shower of golden sparks, leaving Judai by himself in the blackness once again. He stood, turning around as he prepared to walk away, unknowingly revealing his face to me. I looked into his eyes and gasped at what I saw. _

_ Golden eyes and an evil, sadistic smile. _

.

XXXXX

.

I shot bolt upright, shivering and panting. I held my breath as the echoes of a scream died away. I tilted my head. Who had screamed? Why had they screamed?

I sighed and I coughed, my throat burning. I heard my door being opened and someone calling my name as they ran to me, shaking me a little as he demanded that I not die on him. I started to feel dizzy, lacking air as I coughed mercilessly.

Finally after what felt like forever, my fit subsided and I sat there panting, drawing much needed air into my tired lungs. As the dizziness wore off, I felt someone rubbing my back. It was soothing and I felt myself starting to nod off again. I shook my head to stay awake and glanced beside me.

Judai was sitting next to me, his hand on my back, concern filled eyes focused on me. I gave him a weak smile.

“Judai, why are you here?” I asked weakly, wiping away the trail of saliva running down my chin.

“What do you mean, why am I here?” Judai exclaimed, apparently shocked by my question. “Johan, I heard you screaming and got worried!”

“Screaming…” I murmured, remembering the fading echoes of that anguished cry. “That was me?”

Judai nodded. “Yeah… what happened?”

I shook my head. “Nothing. Just a nightmare.”

“Must’ve been a bad one… what with you screaming like that.” He started rubbing my back again. I shook my head.

“It wasn’t that bad, really.” I sighed, leaning back into his touch. Judai looked at me suspiciously. I looked back at him, trying to seem as innocent as possible; and failing miserably at it. The unease from the nightmare was still too fresh in my mind. I moved reluctantly away from him.

“Don’t worry.” I said, forcing a smile. “I’m fine. What time is it?”

Judai paused and glanced at the clock. “2:05 am.” He said. I frowned.

“Judai, why are you still in your uniform… you should be asleep by now…”

“…” Judai looked at me in confusion, before realisation dawned in his eyes. “OH!” I smirked. “I was duelling with Shou up in my room and we lost track of time. I was just putting my cards away and going to bed when I heard you scream. Shou’s already gone back to the Ra dorms.”

“Oh, sorry about that, but I’m fine, honestly.” I forced my smile to widen. “Now, if we’re all finished, may I go to sleep? I’m tired.”

Judai laughed and ruffled my hair, throwing it into an even greater mess. “Sure!” Judai gave me a one-armed hug and hopped off the bed. I hid my face in my blankets, watching as he turned around. “Night, Johan!”

“Night…”


	2. Fainted

_The darkness swirled before me; lit up by nothing save for the rare, floating blue crystal. I walked through the blackness, not looking down in fear that I’d start to sink. The crystals became more frequent as I walked, giving the darkness a blue tinge. One of the crystals seemed to rush right towards me and I stopped, staring into its azure depths. _

_ I saw darkness, much like the darkness I had just been walking through, but with an evil, purplish tinge to the black. In the gloom stood a boy. My eyes widened as I stared at him. That hair... it could only be one person.  _

_ Judai.  _

_ There was a tiny flash of light and the air all around Judai was filled with mirrors, but they didn’t reflect him. Within each mirror was an image of one of our friends.  _

_ I placed my hands on the cold, hard surface of the crystal, watching with tears in my eyes as Judai fell to his knees, his head flung back as he screamed, mirrors shattering all around him and within each of the mirrors, a friend screamed in agony. As I watched, the air around him rippled, eventually forming into a boy whose appearance was identical to Judai’s, except his amber eyes and smirking face.  _

_ I recognised him, but I couldn’t remember where I’d seen him before.  _

_ Judai glanced up at the other boy, his tearstained face pleading for the other to take his pain away, to stop his friends from hurting. The look-alike’s face softened as he crouched down next to Judai and pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair soothingly as Judai wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist. He buried his face in the long, black robes, crying into his reflection’s shoulder. The amber-eyed one spoke in my friend’s ear, nuzzling into Judai’s hair slightly as he did. _

_ I felt a hot burst of anger and hatred and I jerked violently in shock. Why was I so angry? Judai was my best friend, sure, but the other boy had done him no harm yet… _

_ I continued to stare as they crouched there, with the amber-eyed one occasionally nuzzling Judai’s hair. I saw him whisper something in my best friend’s ear, making Judai pull away to stare in shock and sorrow. He shook his head violently, yelling something to his look-alike. The amber-eyed boy stayed calm, his gaze never leaving Judai’s. Finally, Judai burst into tears, rocketing back into the other boy’s waiting embrace. _

_ I once again felt that pang of loathing and desperately tried to squash it into oblivion, but it was a wasted effort. _

_ As Judai stopped crying, I saw a different emotion enter his chocolate eyes, one of anger and betrayal. He looked at his smirking look-alike, his own face twisting into a sneer. _

_ He nodded. _

_ There was a small flash of light and the amber-eyed boy disappeared. Judai’s eyes slid closed and a veil of yellow light covered him. The light faded and Judai opened his eyes again. I looked into his eyes and reeled back. _

_ I turned on my heel and ran, so blinded by fear that I didn’t notice where I was going. The sight of Judai’s eyes haunted my mind, his face burned into the back of my eyelids.  _

_ Deep golden-amber eyes and an evil, uncaring sneer forever seared into my memory. _

.

XXXXX

.

I woke with a start, panting and sweating and my mind clouded with fear. I glanced around me, talking in the white walls of the infirmary. I sat up and groaned, my head spinning as the nurse came running with Judai right behind her.

“Johan!” Judai exclaimed when he reached my bed, watching as the nurse left the room after decided that I was okay.. “Are you alright?”

I nodded. “What happened? Why am I here?” I closed my eyes, trying to remember, but whenever I closed my eyes I saw the possessed look in the dream Judai’s eyes. I shuddered and opened my eyes, looking straight into Judai’s chocolate eyes, which were just centimetres away from my face. I yelped and jumped back a bit; horror and fear clear on my face. Judai tiled his head, confusion in his eyes.

“What?” Judai asked, his voice full of hurt. I felt guilt well up in my chest.

“Don’t worry Judai,” I said, shuffling back to my former position. “You just gave me a shock.”

“Oh… I’m sorry…” Judai smiled ruefully, gently ruffling a hand through my hair. I laughed, bumping my fist lightly against the back of his head.

“You’re okay, Judai. It’s not your fault.” Judai grinned, settling on the edge of the hospital bed. I grinned in reply, untangling myself from the blankets and moving to sit next to him. I leaned in against his shoulder, smirking at the embarrassed squeak I got from him. “So, what happened?”

“Huh?”

“Why am I in here?” I reiterated. “I wasn’t in the infirmary earlier, so what happened?”

Judai looked at me in concern. “You mean… you don’t remember?” he asked, his head tilting as he spoke. I shook my head in denial.

“Nope. Not a thing… except for the dream…” my voice fell to a mutter at the last part. Judai leaned forward to hear me.

“Dream?” Judai’s eyes filled with curiosity. “About what?”

I looked away from him, unsure of whether I should tell him of my dream or not.

“Johan?” Judai reached forward and touched my shoulder. “If it hurts to remember, you know you don’t have to tell me.” I glanced at him gratefully, not wanting to tell my friend of the dream. Then I remembered something.

“Ju-chan, I’ve asked you this two or three times now, and I still haven’t gotten an answer cause you keep changing the subject… How the hell did I get here?”  My voice was calm, but I couldn’t hold in the twitches of annoyance. Judai laughed. 

“You fainted in class,” he said, his grin dissipating as I stared at him, disbelief filling me. “You were sitting upright, so when you fainted, sort of flopped forward into the desk. That wasn’t too bad, we just thought you’d fallen asleep. But then you started thrashing around, like you were trying to escape something and you threw yourself out of your chair by accident. Everyone freaked out and I brought you here afterward. Must’ve been a freaky dream, you were whimpering and crying out in your sleep…” Judai trailed off. His eyes widened.

“Wait a second… while you were out, you were having a nightmare, right?” I nodded. “Was it like last night?” I thought for a bit before answering.

“Sort of. The basic concept was the same, but not exactly the same... same crystal, same amber-eyes, same darkness... but different actions... different mirrors...”

Judai looked at me curiously, but there was worry mixed in with that curiosity. “What happened in the dream? What crystals? Whose eyes?”

I glanced at him, suddenly nervous. “I’ll tell you... but you may not like it too much…”


	3. Kuriboh Eater!

I was cautious as I told Judai of my dreams, explaining what I could and hoping, praying that he wouldn't hate me for it. And so I spoke, of the dreams full of hatred and fear; of crystals that rival those of the gem beasts; of betrayal and of my friend's strange look-alike.

Judai listened in silence, not interrupting or passing judgment until I'd told him everything. I could barely look him in the eyes during the telling; and when I did, I saw the growing confusion, fear and worry.

"Johan… how long have you been having these… dreams?" Judai asked quietly, glancing quickly over his shoulder to check for the nurse.

"Close on two weeks…" I said, looking at the ground. "They're starting to worry me… after having them for so long… I can't just ignore them now."

"No… but they're just dreams." Judai said, trying to convince himself as much as he was me. "They can't come true. They will never come true. I will not go evil, you will not be trapped in the darkness, and our friends will not be tortured to death or whatever."

I looked down, my trust in the same belief long ago shattered into nothing. "I certainly hope so." I murmured. "But I don't really believe in that idea anymore." I closed my eyes. "I'm scared, Judai. I'm terrified that it may not be just a dream. I've been seeing the same thing for so long… I just… I'm not sure anymore. I don't know what to believe and fear of those visions is making sleep hard to find."

I slumped further onto Judai, most of my weight leaning on his shoulder. "I'm tired, Judai. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to handle this before I go stark raving mad or something."

"You won't!" I jumped at Judai's suddenly loud yell. "I won't believe that you can't handle this, Johan! You're strong; you can handle far more than this. Plus, you have me to help you! You can tell me anything! I'm your friend, that's what friends do!"

I smiled, wrapping my arm around Judai and pulling him close. "Thank you, Judai. You don't know how much that means to me."

"No sweat!" Judai grinned, patting me not-so-gently on the back. "Come on, you okay now?"

I nodded my affirmation.

"Then let's get outta here!" Judai hopped off the bed, tugging on my wrist in a bid to get me up faster. "I, for one, don't particularly like the smell of disinfectant and there is a ninety percent that there's fried shrimp in the Osiris cafeteria for lunch today! Tome-san said she'd save some for me every time we have it, but Manjoume sometimes steals them and I won't fall for that today!"

"Wow… you know probability…" I murmured, feigning shock. "I have to tell the others! This'll make front page news!"

Judai just scowled, smacking my arm lightly in warning before forcefully pulling me off of the bed. I toppled over with a shriek, stumbling as I touched ground and my socked feet almost slid across the floor.

"Judai! Let me get my boots on! And I need to grab my deck!" I paused at that, noticing for the first time the unusual silence of the gem beasts. Odd…

I shrugged it off, reaching for my boots and tugging them on as Judai stood impatiently by the door, tapping his foot to display his desire to move. I sighed, zipping up the back of the boots and grabbing my deck before following Judai out the door.

.

XXXXX

.

Judai skidded to a stop outside the Osiris dorm in a cloud of dust, making him cough and choke as it went down his throat.

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour, shaking my head as I followed at a slower pace.

"Judai, you do realize that the shrimp won't run away, right? And I'm sure Tome-san will be sure to hold some for you and not give it to Manjoume. There was no need to run like that." At least he wasn't dragging me along on that dash with him…

"Aww come on Johan!" Judai pouted, bringing out the big guns in the form of the puppy-eyes-of-doom.

I groaned.

"Judai… that's nothing to pout about, and stop looking at me like that! I haven't eaten your shrimp or Hane Kuriboh or anything so stop trying to guilt trip me!"

"You ate Hane Kuriboh!" Judai's pleading expression morphed into one of pure horror. "NO! How could you! Kuriboh-Eater!"

He ran off into the cafeteria, screeching 'Kuriboh-Eater!' at the top of his lungs.

I shook my head, wondering once again just why I was friends with him.


	4. Rainbow Dream

I was tired – exhausted – essentially asleep on my feet. It was as if the nightmares had been draining away my energy, slowly but surely weakening me until I finally reached my limit.

A limit that I was fast approaching.

After the incident in the cafeteria with the ‘Kuriboh-Eater’, I joined the rest of the school back in class, however my exhaustion managed to take over and I accidentally fell asleep again. Somehow I didn’t get caught, even though it was Chronos’ class; Judai must’ve had something to do with it...

I trudged in what could have been the direction of the Osiris dorms, almost dead on my feet and more or less unable to see just where I was going. I could have been at the volcano and I’d have never known.

My thoughts came to a slow halt when a hand touched my shoulder, dragging me partially out of the haze blanketing my mind. I turned, coming face to face with a set of deep brown eyes. I blinked hard, only for my vision to blur once again.

“Judai?” I murmured. “What is it?”

“You’ve been standing there for... almost 10 minutes now.” Judai said, glancing at his watch. He looked back at me. “I thought you were looking at something but you haven’t moved for a while so I came to see what was wrong. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine... just kinda –” I felt my eyes closing as another wave of exhaustion swept over me. My eyes closed fully and I fell into unconsciousness, a muffled cry of my name following me into the blackness.

.

XXXXX

.

The sound of voices filled my ears, drawing me out of the quiet of sleep. I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly as I adjusted to the light and propped myself up on my elbows, taking in my surroundings. I was in Judai’s room, on the bottom bunk of the bed.

The whole group was in the little room, sitting on the floor and chatting happily – to an extent. Manjyome and Edo were arguing animatedly while Shou and Ryou watched on, their heads moving back and forth between the two as if watching a tennis match. Kenzan, Jim and Asuka were talking calmly amongst themselves while Karen and O’Brien crouched quietly by the door. Fubuki was trying desperately to ambush his ‘Dearest Little Sister’ and Judai was only just managing to hold him back from tackling the unsuspecting Asuka.

I grinned at the sight, snickering quietly to myself as I watched them interact, and feeling as if I were watching animals at a zoo. Just then, Judai looked away from Fubuki, let him go – accidentally letting him fly across the room with his own momentum – and saw me awake.

“Johan!” Judai exclaimed. Suddenly, the room was very quiet. My snickering stopped, something inside me immediately telling me to stop being so comfortable around the group; to be guarded, cold, emotionless.

“Yes, Judai?” I asked, swinging my legs off the bed, though I stayed sitting.

“Are you okay?” Asuka asked. “You look a little pale...”

“You were whimpering and flinching in your sleep.” Jim added, sitting up after Fubuki knocked him over while flying past.

I didn’t lower my emotionless mask. “Was I? I apologize if it disturbed you.” even my voice sounded emotionless, I couldn’t understand why I was talking like that… it just felt… necessary.

Judai stood and walked towards me, coming to sit beside me on the bed.

“Johan?”

“I’ll tell you later, Judai.” I whispered to him, quiet enough for the others not to hear. “When the others leave.”

Judai frowned and glance at me. “Why don’t you want to tell them?” he whispered back.

I looked to the wall, averting my eyes away from everyone in the room. _How do I explain…?_

“I don’t know. I just... feel like I can trust you more than I trust them with... I still feel as if they are strangers to me, while you... I feel as if I’ve known you my whole life...” I blushed a little, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes. Judai grinned.

“I’ll talk to you about this later.” Judai stopped whispering. “Now come on!” he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed, dragging me to where the others sat. My eyes widened slightly at the action, but otherwise my face stayed blank

I settled beside Judai, listening to the conversations once again bubbling around me, though I refused to partake in any. At first I didn’t realise that someone noticed my reluctance to talk, let alone that two did. One was, of course, Judai. The other was Jim. The Australian duelist moved from his spot beside Asuka and settled down beside me. I glanced at him, acknowledging his presence but not saying anything. He took it as a hint to stay quiet as well. He just sat there, gazing into nothing with his one visible eye.

“What’s been bothering you?” he suddenly spoke up. I jumped, having zoned out, and let out a little squeak.

“Nothing’s bothering me.” I said flatly, trying to calm my suddenly racing heart and regain the sense of calm that I’d had before.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t lie to me, Johan.” He said, his voice filled with disappointment. “I saw the fear in your eyes when I startled you just then.” Jim clicked his tongue to calling for Karen. The crocodile came at her friend’s summon, sliding around the group of chatting teenagers to settle at his side. She hissed in pleasure when he scratched her head, resting her long snout on his lap.

A strange, scorching anger welled up inside me, blind fury burning as he pried into my affairs. My eyes narrowed dangerously, my glare directed at him.

“I said,” I hissed slowly. “That nothing’s bothering me!” Jim stared at me, shock showing in his visible eye and Karen growled at me threateningly. I became aware of the heavy silence in the room, aware of all the eyes staring at me. Jim held his hands up in a non-threatening gesture.

“Easy there, mate,” the Australian said slowly, keeping his voice quiet and calm, as if taking to an agitated animal. It partially worked and partially angered me all the more. I growled deep in my throat, the rumbling clearly audible to everyone around me.

“I didn’t mean to annoy you...” Jim continued slowly. “I’m just worried about you.”

“We all are.” Fubuki said, finally recovering from his flight across the room. I glared menacingly at everyone, though my rage-filled gaze never once touched Judai. I hissed, the animalistic noise forcing its way up the back of my throat as Jim reached towards me. He jerked back suddenly at my warning.

“I told you, I’m fine!” I snarled, rocking forward into a defensive crouch. “Stay out of my affairs, or so help me you will live to regret it!”

A sudden wave of pain flooded through my head, bringing with it a freezing burn and a high-pitched ringing. I shrieked in agony, curling in on myself and clutched my hands desperately in my hair. I heard somebody gasp and move closer and I lifted my head, my pain-filled gaze now on them. “S... stay away from me...”

.

XXXXX

.

I stared at Johan, my body frozen in shock. Not so much by what he’d said as by his appearance. He was still the same, but his eyes had undergone a dramatic changed. His eyes... their beautiful emerald green was gone, replaced by a scorching orange-amber.

I was struck out of my daze when he cried out again, his head falling forward to rest on his knees once again. He collapsed onto his side, curling up into a ball and whimpering pitifully.

_Johan, no!_

I turned to Jim, seeing my worry reflected in his eye.

“Judai, what’s going on?” he asked, his gaze directly on me. “What’s wrong with Johan?”

“I don’t know…” I murmured, breaking eye contact with the South Academia student and once again turned my attention to Johan.

“Johan, wake up!”

.

XXXXX

.

_ Everything was shining when I opened my eyes, bright and white and so very, very painful. I gasped and shut my eyes, shaking my head in an attempt to stop the headache that I could feel blooming behind my eyes. A quiet hissing came from high above me and I looked up curiously._

_ Floating several feet above my head was a magnificent white dragon; its feathered wings were spread wide and the smaller yellow wings folded neatly against its body. Fourteen oval orbs – seven on each side of its body – ran down its neck and along the sides of its snake-like body. Each pair was a colour of the rainbow, the colours of the Gem Beasts._

_ “Rainbow Dragon...” I whispered, my voice filled with awe. The dragon roared and soared upward, the blinding light around me fading to a darker grey-blue as the dragon disappeared._

_ Another creature materialised before me; a strange being trapped somewhere between a human and a dragon with large, black, draconian wings and talons on its hands. It was a hermaphrodite, half male and half female, with long hair coloured half a dusty sky blue and half pearly silver. Its skin was mottled black and a dull, prune-like purple. Its dual-coloured eyes stared straight at me with one green eye, one orange and a third yellow eye in the centre of its forehead. The creature smiled, slowly drifting closer and reached out a hand to me._

_ “Johan Anderson, you want this... don’t you?” she said in a distinctly feminine voice and held her hand flat, an image of Rainbow Dragon appearing in the palm of her hand. “You want the Rainbow Dragon in your deck...”_

_ I nodded dumbly, finding myself unable to speak._

_ “Do you want to see what it’s like... to be the Rainbow Dragon?” I nodded again. “Then allow me to show you.”_

_ The creature’s eyes glowed a bright orange and I felt myself drifting. My eyes closed and a strong pull tugged in my chest. It was as if gravity no longer affected me, like my body weighed nothing at all._

_ Then it all came rushing back to me and I felt an overwhelming need to stretch. I yawned widely, tensing my shoulders and spreading my wings out as far as they could go. I froze._

_ My... wings...?_

_ I blinked my eyes open and looked down at myself, visibly balking at the sight that met my eyes._

_ White scales adorned my lithe, snake-like body, with yellow scales down my belly and chest. White, feathered wings spread from my shoulders with a set of smaller, yellow wings just in front. Fourteen gems, seven on either side of my body, in all the colours of the rainbow ran down the sides of my neck and body, the last one positioned at the base of my tail. The tail itself was long and tapered, with two small, white, bat-like wings near the end. I opened my mouth and licked my teeth, feeling the sharp canines of a predator._

**_ What... What’s going on?_**

_ “I have temporarily moved your spirit into the body of Rainbow Dragon.” The creature said, flying up to my new eye level. “Do you like the feel of that body?”_

_ I nodded slowly, beginning to get suspicious. “How would you like it if I gave you the power to change your form to that and back to a human’s at will?”_

_ My eyes narrowed._

**_ What would you want in return?_**

_ “You’ll know when the time’s right. So do we have a deal?”_

_ I pondered this for several minutes, my tail twitching as I thought._

**_ Will you give me some time to think about it? I would also like to know the price before agreeing to anything._**

_ “Of course.” The creature bowed slightly, her form fading away to nothing and disappearing as if she had never been there. “I will contact you again when I need the answer.”_

_ I nodded again and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift into sleep..._

.

XXXXX

.

“Han... Johan... JOHAN!” I woke to the sound of someone yelling to me and I opened my eyes, blinking as I came face to face with Judai.

“Judai?” I sat up, rubbing my head. “What happened?”

“Johan! Are you alright?” another voice asked, quiet with caution. I turned to see the others sitting around me and Judai, each looking concerned and wary.

“Yeah... just lack of sleep getting to me.... I guess...” I smiled wryly, embarrassed, and stretched my arms above my head. “That a weird dream... wonderful... but weird...”

Judai blinked. “Not a nightmare? You were growling quite a bit. It kind of seemed like you were talking…”

“Nope!” I smiled, feeling kind of fuzzy, as if I’d been drinking. “And thank goodness that it wasn’t! As it turns out, I dreamed of Rainbow Dragon.” I sighed and flung myself backwards, lying on my back on the floor, with my eyes closed. There was silence for several minutes as everyone absorbed this, then I yawned widely, bringing a hand up to my mouth to cover it.

“Right! Come on guys! Let’s let Johan get his sleep!” Asuka grabbed her brother and stood, leading everyone out sans Judai and myself, out of the room. They yelled out a quick ‘goodnight’, save for Fubuki who was demanding that Asuka to let him go.

“Okay then... I’m going to bed, Judai.” I said when the door finally closed.

“Same, I’m tired!” Judai chirped before pouncing onto the bottom bunk, and snuggled under the covers. I traded my uniform for a pair of pyjamas and climbed into the bunk above Judai’s.

“Night...” I murmured as I slid under the blankets, sighing in contentment.

“Night.” I barely heard Judai’s reply as I drifted off into a – hopefully – dreamless sleep.


	5. Fears

 

_ I’ve never seen this before, I’ve never even **met** him, but there he is, standing before me in his signature black coat, clutching his chest and curling slightly in on himself. His face is twisted with pain, and I can’t help the wave of satisfaction that fills me when I realise that I’m the cause of his discomfort. I look down at him, hissing at his Cyber Barrier Dragon with my fangs bared threateningly. I can feel my body coiling, feathers rustling and moving against my back, long teeth grazing my snake-like tongue, tail curling and thrashing behind me. I can’t move from my place and in a way I’m trapped, but I don’t feel it. I feel wild and free, a great Lord of the skies with strong creatures under my command. _

_ “Rainbow Dark Dragon…” someone murmurs from somewhere next to me. I recognise the voice and I turn my head, searching for the source of the sound. My orange, draconic eyes meet with humanoid, chocolate brown. I reel my head back and roar loudly, hissing and thrashing my head in a sudden need to **hurt**. _

_ “Silence!” a voice orders and I freeze, glancing behind me to see my human body standing slightly behind me. My head is tilted down, face hidden from my view save for the self-satisfied smirk twisting my mouth. My normal clothes are gone, replaced by a sleeveless trench coat over a black tank top, tight leather pants and knee-high boots. Thin black bands wrap around my upper arms and thighs and my wrists are encased in long black bands. Thick leather straps cross over my chest, binding my coat closed and glinting faintly in the strange purple light. It’s not an outfit I’d usually wear, generally not liking the ‘bad boy’ image, but I can’t help but admire how good it looks on me. _

_ “Rainbow Dark Dragon! Attack Cyber Barrier Dragon!” I snarled and fought the order, pushing against the instincts telling me to obey even as my mouth opens, my wings spreading as energy gathers in the back of my throat. A rainbow ring appears before my snout, the centre of the ring targeting Cyber Barrier Dragon. “ **Rainbow Reflection!** ” I almost groan as the energy is released, sending a beam of rainbow light straight for Cyber Barrier Dragon and Hell Kaiser Ryo… _

.

XXXXX

.

“Wake up! Johan, _wake up_!” I gasped and shot upright, my eyes wide with fear and my clothes clinging to my body. I was drenched with sweat and shivering violently, my teeth clenched together and hands tensed into fists. Judai sat on the bed beside me, rubbing my shaking back and whispering comfort.

“I…I’m okay, Ju… Judai…” I murmured between pants, gripping my friend’s arm tightly. “It was… just another… nightmare…”

“Another one?” Judai asked incredulously. “This is getting really worrying, Johan. I mean, the same dream so many times…?”

I shook my head. “No, it was different this time.” I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to still the shudders. “I was in the form of Rainbow Dragon, but… but I didn’t look quite right. I was all black there was this… self-righteousness and arrogance that I couldn’t get rid of. I had the mentality of a ruler, but I was bound to follow the orders of another. Someone… someone took advantage of that and ordered me to attack Cyber Barrier Dragon…”

“Cyber Barrier? It… it wasn’t _Kaiser_ , was it?”

I nodded an affirmative. “Weirder still… it was my body giving the orders…”

“What? I’m sorry Johan, but you lost me there. Didn’t you just say that you were the Rainbow Dragon?”

“Yeah, but I saw myself, or at least my body, giving the order to attack. I couldn’t see my face, but I saw this… this smirk. It was so satisfied and confident, it made me nervous. But I know it was me.”

I closed my eyes and leaned away from Judai’s calming touched, suddenly feeling disgusted with myself. “My voice was so full of malice… it was as if my opponent was nothing more than a worthless bug to be squashed…” I shuddered and opened my eyes, remembering my scorn-filled voice. “But… but I know that my consciousness was inside Rainbow Dark Dragon… how could _I_ have been the one to give the order?”

Judai shook his head. “Let’s just forget about it… after all, it was just a dream… right?” it felt as if he was asking for confirmation.

I looked away. “I guess so… What time is it?”

Judai glanced at the clock on the wall. “About… 4:10 in the morning…”

“Well, I’ll go have a quick shower and come back. You can go back to sleep, I won’t be able to now and I’m drenched in sweat…” I nudged Judai gently out of the way and swung my legs over the side of the bed, dropped to the floor and padded to the bathroom.

“Okay then.” Judai scrambled off my bunk and flopped unceremoniously back on his.

I walked back into the room about some time later, dressed in dry clothes and rubbing my damp hair with a towel. Judai was fast asleep when I entered, so I turned out the light and crept quietly up to the bunks, dropping the towel on a chair as I passed. Judai was smiling in his sleep, hugging his pillow tightly and breathing peacefully. He buried his face in the pillow, mumbling incoherently. I grinned, finding it extremely amusing. I brushed a strand of his hair away from his face, smiling when he leaned his head into my hand, sighing in contentment.

“Johan…” Judai mumbled, rolling over and curling around the pillow. “Please don’t eat Kuriboh, he has a piano recital later…”

I snorted loudly and moved my hand away from him, shaking my head to hold back the laughter. Trust Judai to dream about _that_ incident, with a twist. I clambered up to my bed and sat with my legs drawn up to my chest, tiny droplets of water dripping from my hair into my clothes.

I closed my eyes, the images from my nightmare coming to the surface again and I shuddered, curling up tighter with my hands over my ears. I could still hear it… the laughter, the dragon’s furious cry and the murmur of my name. I whimpered and rolled onto my side, tears forming at the corners of my eyes as the memories replayed again and again. I fell so deep in my memories that when Ruby decided to show up, I didn’t even hear her. It wasn’t until she had taken to tapping insistently at my ear that I realised that she was there.

I gasped out in shock, sitting bolt upright and sighing in relief when I saw Ruby. “I’m sorry Ruby, didn’t mean to ignore you…” I smiled sadly, whipping my tears away and hugging my pillow. “I shouldn’t allow that to happen, should I?” Ruby trilled scampered up to my shoulder, rubbing her head against my cheek as best she could with her incorporeal form.

She hopped down from my shoulder and moved to the middle of the bed, trilling quietly and spinning in a circle as she tried to keep her tail in sight.

I laughed at her little game, watching with a smile as she chased her long tail, only to end up tripping over her own paws. Ruby bounced back to her feet and glared down at them, as if blaming them for her falling. I sniggered at her misfortune and held out my hand, allowing her to hop back up to my shoulder. The little gem beast trilled again and rubbed her head against my neck, happy that she had managed to make me feel a bit better.

“Hey Ruby, why have you guys been staying away so much? I haven’t talked to you or the others in a while… where have you been for the last couple of weeks?”

“Seems that Ruby’s up and about pretty early, Hane Kuriboh’s still asleep.” I glanced up from the afore-mentioned Duel spirit to see Judai perched on the edge of my bed. I smiled and scooted over, allowing him room to sit properly

I’m sorry, did we wake you?”

“Not really, I just couldn’t sleep anymore, that’s all.” Judai shrugged, appearing uninterested in the subject, but then he looked away from me, his eyes dark and a frown tugging at his lips.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, placing a now quiet Ruby on the bed and moving to my human friend.

“Nothing.” Judai answered quickly, a little _too_ quickly.

“You can’t lie to me, Judai,” I said. “I can tell that you are worried about something. Now tell me. I’ll even keep it secret from the others if you want.”

Judai smiled a bit, shrugging again. “It’s nothing, really. It’s just… you’ve had so many nightmares recently that it’s starting to get to me…”

I frowned and looked down, guilt flooding in my chest. It was because of me that Judai was worried.

“I’m sorry, Judai…” I murmured, looking away. “You don’t have to worry about me… as you said, they’re just dreams, nothing worth worrying about!”

Judai appeared to let it go. “If you say so…”

.

XXXXX

.

I was still awake three hours later, feeling twitchy and unhappy, but still wide awake. Judai had returned to the bliss of sleep mere minutes after we talked, though he fell asleep on my bed that was probably why I couldn’t sleep. Judai kicked in his sleep.

I shook Judai lightly, attempting to wake him up. He didn’t wake, just groaned and hid under the blankets tugging the blankets over to his side. I sighed and tugged the blankets back from him, groaning when he refused to give them up.

“Come on! Get up Judai!” I reached out to shake him again. “Seriously, we need to get up or we’ll be late for school!” Judai just mumbled in his sleep, muttering on about Kuriboh having a piano recital. Apparently he was having a continuation of his earlier dream.

“Judai, you do know Kuriboh can’t play the piano, right?”  Judai just snorted and rolled over, dragging the blankets with him.

_I should just let him skip. This is too exhausting._

I sighed and slid off my bunk, the exhaustion taking over as I hit the ground. The room spun rapidly, forcing me to sit down lest I were to fall over. I flopped down onto Judai’s empty bunk, my eyes involuntarily closing no matter how much I fought to keep them open.

I was asleep before I even realized that I was drifting.


	6. Pain

"Johan! Wake UP!" I groaned, not wanting to wake up, and flung my arm over my face.

"Leave me alone… sleeping…" I rolled over, sighing tiredly.

"But Johan, we missed the beginning of school. Chronos-sensei is going to kill us if we miss  _all_  of school. Or at the very least he'll throw us in detention…"

That woke me up. I shot into a sitting position, accidentally bashing my head on Judai's. We both cried out in shock and scrambled back, clutching our heads in pain.

"Judai," I sighed, "Oh man, you gave me a shock!" I groaned, rubbing my forehead to try to stop the throbbing. Judai laughed and crawled to me, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry about that Johan!" Judai grinned at me. I returned the grin, flinging my arm around his shoulders. "I shouldn't have leaned so close…"

"It's fine!" I laughed. "And no, you shouldn't. This is the second time this week that I've hit my head on yours!"

Hane-Kuriboh and Ruby suddenly materialised in the room, screeching loudly and rushing around in circles. I jumped in shock, accidentally knocked Judai over. I blinked, looking down at Judai, who I had somehow managed to knock off the bed onto the floor. He was sprawled out awkwardly on his shoulders, his head resting on the floor and his legs waving in the air. His eyes were wide and confused, his thoughts visible in his face as he tried to piece together what just happened. I couldn't hold back my laughter. And, of course, the rest of the gang chose that moment to walk in.

I heard them enter, felt them stare. I glanced up at them and tilted my head, forcing my laughter to stop.

"What?" I asked of the others as Judai pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Uh… Johan… What happened? Why is Judai on the ground?" Sho asked, staring at us in confusion. I snickered in amusement.

"Funny thing…" I giggled quietly. "I kinda accidentally knocked Judai off the bed as he woke me up."

The gang didn't look too convinced, and Judai saw this.

"Guys, it's true." Judai grinned. "I went to wake this guy up, but when he woke, he woke  _really_  fast, so he crashed into me. You saw the result…" he started laughing, which I soon joined in. When our laughter had subsided, I turned to our friends.

"So, why are you here?" I took the opportunity to jump down from the bed, once again skipping the ladder. I felt the others staring at me. "What?! I don't like using the ladder!"

Sho recovered rather fast. "We came to see if you to were okay, since you didn't come to school…"

"We're fine, Sho." Judai chimed in, managing to force himself into an upright position. "It's just that… you know how Johan fell asleep in class?" There was a collective nod from everyone sans myself. "And then started thrashing around in his sleep?" Another nod.

"Well… technically I fainted." I pointed out, running a brush through my ever-stubborn hair.

Judai shrugged. "Whatever."

"So what does Johan's fainting have to do with you skipping school?" Asuka asked.

"Well, I thought that it would be best for him not to go to school today, and I stayed behind to take care of him!" Judai padded to me and patted my head like he would pet a cat. "Right, Johan?"

I shrugged, scowling as he ruined my vaguely neat hair, though I couldn't find it in myself to tell him off. "I guess…"

"You  _guess_?" Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was asleep, remember?" I blinked as I realised that Judai was still stoking my hair. "Judai… what are you doing?"

"I'm bored, and your hair is fun to play with!" Judai complained, tugging gently on several locks of my hair.

"Okay." I winced when he tugged harder. "Stop that! It hurts and I only  _just_  got it to stay down!"

"Meh, it looks better spiky anyway!" Judai grinned, but let go of my hair either way. I mock-glared at him before turning back to the others in the room.

"If you don't mind, could you leave? I need to get changed…"

.

XXXXX

.

There was a horrible, burning sensation in my chest, as if a small fire was searing through my lungs. The pain had been present for a while, forcing me to stay quiet and perfectly still in class as I tried not to alert anyone to my pain.

"Johan, are you okay?" Judai whispered to me during class, worry leaking into his eyes and voice as he noticed my suffering.

"I'm fine, Judai…" I whispered, trying not to move. I saw Judai blink and look at me in disbelief, though he didn't push for answers.

But as class continued on the pain got continuously worse, my mind drifting further and further away in trying to escape.

The small burning slowly grew into a raging inferno, heat searing through my skin and making me feel dizzy and sick along with the fiery agony. I was panting hard, keeping my hand over my mouth to smother my whimpering cries.

I could barely see straight, everything blurring together as I blinked back pained tears. I couldn't remember where I was, couldn't hear the teacher speaking, couldn't see of feel the tears that had finally broken through my guard.

"Johan?" I dimly heard Judai whisper to me. "Johan? What's wrong?"

"J-Judai, it hurts." I whimpered, one arm wrapping around my chest in an attempt to smother the pain, and the nails of the other digging into my cheeks to hold back the screams. "I don't know how much more I can take before…"

"Chronos-sensei! Something's wrong with Johan! Can I take him to the nurse?"

"Anderson-kun, what's wrong?" Chronos's voice sounded very far away to me, "Johan-kun?"

I tried to stand, get to the fresh, cool air that I was almost certain could help me; but as soon as I was upright, the burning intensified tenfold. I couldn't hold back any more.

I screamed in agony, dropping to my hands and knees as my body gave out. White light flashed all around me, my energy draining away as I blacked out.

.

XXXXX

.

I tried to stop Johan from standing, pleaded with him not to make his condition worse; but he didn't hear me. His normally shining green eyes were vacant and streaming with agonized tears.

I stood and grabbed his shoulder, watching him anxiously as he turn his dull eyes towards me.

And then he screamed.

The sound echoed around the room, bouncing off the metallic walls and back into my ears. My eyes snapped shut as we fell, and a blinding, white pillar of light exploding from Johan's body, encircling us in warm light.. I felt myself drifting, as if my body was cutting the connections it held with gravity.

For a minute, it was wonderful. I felt light and free, nothing holding me back as we were pulled upwards. It was a beautiful feeling, like a child's dream of flight. But it couldn't last, no good thing ever does.

A searing sensation pierced my chest; it was short, but unbearably hot and painful regardless. I screamed, slowly succumbing to the desire to fade into the darkness and leave the agony behind.

.

XXXXX

.

 


	7. Merging Rainbow

 

_ "Johan, I have come for your answer…” I opened my eyes, blinking as I was met by the familiar sight of the blue-greyness of my dreamscape. Before me, floating a few metres off, was the same draconic creature from my earlier dream. “Do you want the power?" _

_ “What is it you’d want in return?” I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. “And how do I know that I can trust you?” _

_ “You don’t.” It answered, examining its claws with disinterest. “As for what I want, you will know… in time. Don’t worry, it’s that you will be unwilling to do.” _

_ “…” I thought about what the creature said, running my options through my head and weighing up the consequences. If I declined, then I’d never get the power of Rainbow Dragon. I’d would never get the power to protect my friends and family. If I accepted, my loved ones would be safe, I’d have Rainbow dragon, I’d have his power… _

_ Thoughts of my family and friends filled my mind; my father and mother, Ragnar and Arla. My brother and sister, Jesse and Rhanya. My dog, Kemi. The Gem beasts. Jim, Asuka, Manjoume, Sho, O’brien, Fubuki, Kenzan, Edo, Judai. Judai… _

_ I **have** to protect Judai… _

_ I looked back up at the creature, who was waiting expectantly for my answer. “I will accept your offer.” _

_ The creature nodded, floating forward until it was right in front of me. It reached forward until one of its talons rested on my forehead. _

_ “However,” I murmured, the creature freezing as I spoke. “I want to clarify some things first.” _

_ The dragon-human sighed, drawing back. “Very well… I suppose there’s time…” _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “I can’t answer that just yet." _

_ “But, why?” I stepped back, looking at the creature suspiciously. _

_ “Because you are not ready to know.” It… no, **she** said, her voice echoing mysteriously. “The time has not yet approached. _

_ “Just what is it that you will want me to do?” _

_ “At a later date, I will have you do something for me. You will know what it is when the time comes.” She blinked and nodded her head. “You will not be forced into doing anything against your will.” _

_ I was silent, thinking the offer over. “You will not ask me to do anything that I don’t agree to?” _

_ “No. Trust me, you will agree completely.” She smirked, a self-satisfied expression that I couldn’t understand the reasoning for. “Now, is there anything else?” _

_ “No… I understand the terms. But I can’t help but wonder…” I stared straight into her eyes. “Why did you choose me?” _

_ “Because there is someone that we both whish to protect, no matter what.” She looked down at me thoughtfully, her dichromatic eyes staring unblinking at me. “I’ve answered you’re questions, so calm down and I will give you the power, no more stalling… understood?” _

_ I nodded and stepped forward, her talon reaching out to touching my forehead once again. I felt the area around the claw grow hot, the heat spreading through my veins until my whole body was burning. I gasped, fighting to keep from screaming as agony swamped me. The creature’s mismatched eyes glowed as the last of the energy entered my body, the heat slowly fading as the stream of power was cut, leaving me feeling empty and shivering violently. _

_ “The power I have given you is one that you need to learn to use yourself, Johan Anderson.” She said, pulling away. “Rainbow dragon is not the only creature that you can become. I trust that you can figure it out. Be patient and, for now, protect my precious one…” _

.

XXXXX

.

“Judai! Judai wake up!” I heard a voice calling to me as I drifted out of sleep. I gasped and groaned as light shone into my eyes, making my vision go white. I blinked, attempting to adjust to the brightness and sat up. Johan was kneeling beside me, looking tired and exceedingly nervous. I stared at him, waiting for an explanation as to what happened.

“Johan, what’s wrong?” I finally asked, getting tired of waiting. Johan pointed to something behind me, his eyes wide and dilated with shock. I turned around, surprise and wonder filling me at the view before me. In the distance, rising majestically from the far-away hills stood a huge castle. Its walls shone white-yellow in colour with glittering spires reaching towards the clear blue sky. Johan and I just stared, transfixed by the sight.

“Johan… where are we?” I said, my voice quiet with awe.

“I don’t know…” Johan murmured, his eyes never leaving the shining structure before us. “But, it doesn’t feel like it’s bad or anything…”

I tore my eyes away from the castle, turning to look at Johan instead. “Yeah… it feels… like I’m at home or something…” Thoughts of my family filled my head; the sight of their once happy faces smiling down at me as I reach for my giggling mother…

I shook my head, trying to clear it of the images, fighting back the tears that started forming in my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, biting my lip angrily as the sobs threatened to start.

“Judai… are you okay? Are you crying?” Johan had stopped looking at the castle, staring at me with concern in his eyes. I smiled weakly at him, trying to tell him that I was okay.

“I’m fine, Johan. I just recalled some… painful memories.” I sniffed and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. “I’m fine now…”

Johan grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. “I don’t like it when you look so sad, precious Judai.” He murmured in my ear, making me flush red with embarrassment and something else. I smiled and returned the embrace, clinging tightly to my friend.

“Thanks… Johan…” I pulled away and got to my feet, holding my hand out to him. “Now, wanna look around a bit?”

He grinned and took my hand. “Sure, let’s go see just where we are.”

.

XXXXX

.

When Judai and I started moving away from the castle, I got this nagging feeling that I just _had_ to go back. Even though I’d never been there before, something inside was calling me back. It was a dizzying experience, as if I was both falling and not falling at the same time.

“Judai, I think we should go back to the castle.” I whispered, pulling him back. He turned, staring incredulously at me.

“But Johan, we don’t know who lives there! It could be dange-”

“It’s safe…” I interrupted, turning back towards the castle. “Someone there is calling me…”

“Calling you? Who?” Judai asked, stepping up next to me.

“I don’t know. But whoever they are, they mean us no harm.” I started walking, heading back the way we’d come. To the one calling for me.

From where we first woke, the castle seemed large, but not overly so, like one of the old forts I’d seen on various holidays. As we got closer to it, I realised by how much I’d underestimated its size. The castle towered high over our heads, the entire structure made of white marble with white-painted timbre doors and windows. It was surrounded by a high wall, its dark grey stone contrasting with the pristine palace.

We were met at the door by two very familiar figures, both with their fur fluffed up in excitement. I’d never seen Ruby look so much like a fluff ball before. Hane Kuriboh looked the same as normal, if not a bit puffier.

“Master Johan!” Ruby squeaked, her voice sounding very much like that of a young child. “You’re here! I mean… you’re _here_! We felt you disappear and we were all worried, but I never thought you’d end up here!”

“Ruby?” I was too shocked by the fact that she was talking to truly process what she’d said. “You can speak?”

“Only here in the Light Realm.” It was Kuriboh who answered. “We aren’t really sure why we can’t speak like this on Earth. Hello, Master Judai!”

“Hey Kuriboh.” Judai just stared, dumbstruck.

“Come inside.” Ruby said, gesturing to the large doors with her tail. “We have something to show you, since you’re here.”

“So it wasn’t you who was calling me?” I asked, following Ruby into the castle.

“No.” The carbuncle shook her head. “But I think I know who it was.”

The two light Duel Monsters lead us deep into the castle, passing room after room until we reached a set of large double doors.

“Master Johan, Master Judai, please go in here. The Lord of this Realm is through here. He’s been asleep for so long… maybe you can wake him up?” Ruby and Kuriboh both disappeared as the doors began to open, revealing the vast chamber beyond.

Everything was pearly white, the walls shot through with veins of colour to make the room seem like it was sparkling. There was no furniture to be seen, leaving instead an empty space with a raised alter at the far end of the room. Atop the alter was a figure, coiled up tight with great white wings hiding its body from view. I could just see the serpentine shape from where I stood at the door, a long slender body with a row of gemstones down its sides.

“Rainbow Dragon."

As soon as I recognised him, my mind went blank. Black crawled across my vision and I was vaguely aware of Judai calling my name before I remembered no more.

.

XXXXX

.

Johan’s eyes glazed over as he saw the dragon, his whole body suddenly relaxing to the point where I thought he’d fall over. I stared with wide eyes as he began to walk, moving with slow, stumbling steps to the alter.

“Johan!” I called, trying to get his attention. I moved to follow, but something held me back, preventing me from moving even a step. “Johan!” I watched, terrified, as my friend reached the dragon’s side, disappearing under its wings.

There was a sudden flash of piercing light and I couldn’t stop the flinch as I was momentarily blinded. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my eyes before looking franticlly for Johan.

All around me was a swirling expanse that shone with every imaginable colo9ur, not unlike my Neospace field card. Not far from me stood Johan, the dragon floating above him with its wings spread wide. Johan waited with his eyes closed, his head tilted back and his arms spread as if mimicking the creature above him.

I gaped, dumbstruck as the dragon started to dissintigrate, dissolving into sparkling golden particles that came together in a shimmering spiral before into Johan’s body. He seemed to sigh as the golden particles disappeared into his back, his form glowing as he was filled with the dragon’s very existence. The particles froze for the barest of moments, spreading from his back to resemble a pair of wings, translucent and ghostly in the multi-coloured light before they faded into him.

The rainbow expanse slowly started to fade with the dragon’s disappearance, fading into the white of the palace once again. Johan collapsed, falling to his hands and knees with his head hanging limp and panting for breath. I ran to his side as soon as I felt the paralysis release its hold on me, kneeling by his side with my hands on his heaving shoulders.

“Johan.” I leaned down, trying to see his face. “Are you okay?” he raised his head, staring at me with blank, confused eyes.

“Judai…” he slurred, slumping into my lap as limply as a rag doll; or a marionette with its strings cut. “I’m so tired… so tired…” Johan’s eyes slid closed and I carefully set him down as he passed out cold.


	8. Recovery

_It’s dark… all around me is dark. It’s stifling, terrifying, I can barely breathe. My clothes are wet and cling to my body, rasping uncomfortably against my skin with every miniscule movement. My hair is heavy and hangs limply in my eyes as liquid trickles down my face and neck to add to the dampness of my clothes. There’s an echo, a constant **drip drip** reminiscent of the constant noise of a water-drenched cave. The air smells strange, sickly sweet and disgustingly like something decaying._

_“Johan.” I blink, turning my head left and right as I try to find the source of the powerful voice, my efforts hampered by the solid darkness around me. “Johan, you have to go back.”_

_“Go back where?” I ask. “Who are you?”_

_The voice doesn’t answer._

_I take a step and everything explodes around me in a flash of orange-red. Fire bursts to life, crackling and roaring as it consumes the dark shapes within its core. I reel back in horror, my hands rushing to cover my face as the stench of burning flesh swamps me. Liquid drips down my face and onto my hands, a strong metallic scent joining the already sickening smells around me as my fingertips are dyed red._

_I flinch back but there’s nowhere to go, the fire surrounds me and my eyes are fixed on the blood dripping from my hands, rivulets of red running down my arms to join the still-wet patches of matching colour on my clothes. I whimper and try to wipe the blood away, but it doesn’t go away, it can’t go away! There’s so much blood, so much…_

_I fall to my knees among the carnage, hands clutching my blood-soaked hair and eyes locking onto the weapons lying by my side. The twin swords lie on either side of my bent legs, their curved blades reflecting the leaping flames with sinful delight._

_My eyes snap shut and I open my mouth, a blood-curdling scream echoing around me and into the distance, bouncing around and back to my ears… make it stop… it has to **STOP!**_

.

XXXXX

.

I woke with a gasp and a scream caught in my throat, breathless and choking and panting for air. I was lying in a bed with my arms extended above me, fingers grasping at nothing and my body half lifted off the pillows. I slumped backwards with a shuddering cough, swallowing a whimper of fear at the sensation of liquid dripping down my face to pool at the base of my neck. I reached up tentatively, swiping a finger through the wetness and returning it to my field of vision. The sigh of relieve was almost explosive; the liquid was clear. I was sweating. It was only then that I noticed the state of myself and the bed.

The sweat-dampened sheets were tangled around my legs and waist, one pillow trapped beneath me and another on the floor beside the bed. My clothes – just the shirt and undershirt of my school uniform and boxers – were soaked through and clinging to my body, my hair askew and flopping in my face even more than normal. It shook my head to move my hair, glancing around to get a better idea of my surroundings.

The walls, floor and ceiling were marble, the white stone shot through with tiny veins of grey and teal. White end tables stood on either side of the bed and a plush white rug covered the floor on either side of the bed for a span of a meter on both sides. There was an arm chair on the other side of the room, over which my fest and jeans were hung. Everything in the room was pure white save for the mural on the wall opposite the bed.

It was done completely in what looked to be oil paints, the white a shade darker than the walls and the colours standing out in vibrant contrast. The paint was applied to create the visage of the Rainbow Dragon, his wings both pristine white and sunny yellow made to contrast with the black of his snout and the rainbow stars of the gemstones embedded into his sides. The mural took up the whole wall, great feathered wings spanning from corner to corner and framing the coiling, serpentine body.

A sudden stab of dull pain snapped me from my musings, ripping a startled groan from my parched throat. My whole body ached, as if I’d forced myself through the workout from Hell, or hit by a semi-trailer; I was so tired, and that dream – nightmare – hadn’t helped my exhaustion even the slightest. If anything, it had left me even more drained than I had been before.

“Master Johan, are you awake?” I groaned again at the high pitch of Ruby’s voice, turning my head to glance at where I thought the sound had come from. “Oh, good! We were getting worried, you’ve been asleep for _ages_!”

“Mmhrgh…” I mumbled, not exactly certain what I had been trying to say, but I couldn’t find the energy to clarify whatever it had been. Full sentences just seemed way too hard at the moment.

“Johan, you okay?” I shot bolt upright, completely – strangely – energized and awake between one millisecond and the next. My eyes met Judai’s chocolate ones and I couldn’t stop myself from grinning broadly.

“Yeah! I feel a lot better!” _Now that you’re here…_ I only barely managed to swallow the last half of the sentence. Judai sighed and padded to my bedside, his red jacket standing out vividly in the white washed room. He moved to sit on the damp bed spread, his hand jerking back in shock as he touched the cloth. He turned a concerned glance on me, reaching out to touch a warm hand to my forehead.

“Are you sure?” he asked again, his other hand moving to lay over mine. I sighed and looked away. I wanted to lie, to reassure him that I was fine, but I just couldn’t do that to him, couldn’t bear to betray the trust he had in me. Every instinct I had screamed that I just couldn’t hurt him like that.

“I… I had another nightmare…” Judai’s eyes widened and his grip on my hand tightened.

“The same as the others?”

“No… no, not the same. This one was so much worse…”

.

XXXXX

.

_The sound of birds fills the air, dancing and weaving among the roar of a waterfall and the hush of the wind through the trees. I rest in a sunny spot among the sounds, my eyes closed and breathing deeply. I don’t need to open my eyes to be able to see the beauty around me, the refraction of light as sunbeams stream though flying water, the golden-green of the grass, the tiny flashes of colour as birds flitter between the trees and the open air. It’s soothing, calming, it’s paradise and I wish that I never have to leave._

_All of a sudden, the beauty of the forest grove is ripped apart, the trees bursting into flames and the soft sounds of nature replaces by the roar of the growing inferno. The sky turns black and smoke clogs the air, ash turning the water grey and the grass black._

_I stand trembling in the fire, tongues of flame leaping around me as if they were alive. I’m covered in blood from head to toe, twin swords clutched in my leather-clad hands and dripping crimson onto the crackling ground. With each drop I hear a hiss, the sound of water evaporating upon contact with overwhelming heat. It’s so hot…_

_“They deserve to die. They never did you any good, they tried to kill you and Judai both! You must not let them live, they do not deserve to live!” a voice croons in my ear, a soft sigh so quiet that I almost don’t hear it over the roar of the fire._

_“But… surely no one truly deserves death!” I argue, spinning around in search of the voice. But no one’s there. I’m alone in the fire. “No one doesn’t deserve to live!”_

_“They tried to hurt you, to hurt our beloved…” the voice echoes around me, hypnotic and compelling. “That is enough to earn them our hatred, our vengeance. They deserve to feel the bite of our swords, the head of our flames. They deserve to pay for their crimes with their life. They dared to hurt our precious Judai, they deserve the justice we wreak on them.”  
_

_“… Yes.” My voice is soft, my mind full of that beautiful, hypnotizing voice. “They deserve to die. Our blades with know the taste of their blood, their dying screams will echo into oblivion. They will feel our justice for the sins they have committed against us. This whole realm will feel our wrath, and no one will escape our might… ours’, and our precious Judai’s…”_

.

XXXXX

.

Time passed surprisingly fast as I slowly regained my strength, and before I knew it almost a week had passed. I had slept for most of that time, alternating my few waking hours between dozing and speaking with the gem beasts and Judai.

It was strange though, when we had first arrived in the Light Realm, I’d been so at ease, it had been as if the whole realm was welcoming me home. But now… now the longer I stayed, the angrier I became. I hadn’t even realized my growing rage until I found myself about to yell at Ruby over nothing. I was at my calmest when Judai was nearby, my mind blessedly clear enough for me to control myself instead of acting and reacting almost completely unconsciously.

It was after I was finally deemed healthy enough to walk around unaided again that Judai approached me, standing at my side with a small, serious frown on his face and he opened his mouth and started to speak.

“Johan, I think it’s time we try to go back home.” Judai said, glancing around at the almost blindingly white room. “It’s been almost a week, I’m sure our friends must be worried about us by now.”

I couldn’t stop the twitch at the mention of our ‘friends’. The ‘friends’ who had followed Judai around since he’d proven to them how strong a duelist he was, the ‘friends’ who leeched their popularity through his strength and life. I blinked in confusion and shook the thoughts off, turning my attention back to Judai.

“I guess so… but how do we get back? I’m not even sure how we got here to begin with…” I mused, running a hand through my hair.

“Maybe Ruby and Kuriboh know?” Judai offered, shrugging his shoulders a bit. “We could go ask them now, you never know.”

“Sure thing.” I grinned, grabbing my vest from the armchair in the room and throwing it on over my shirt. “Lead the way, Judai.”


End file.
